Se me fue, pero te recuperare
by angelo della morte 12
Summary: esta historia participa del reto ¿Canto infernal o aleluya celestial? Del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS. Espero que les guste el a partir del capitulo 16 del ultimo libro. Contiene spoliers


Se me fue

Se me fue con el sol

sin hablar sin un adiós

no recuerdo ni su cara ni su voz.

No podia estar pasandome esto el no. El no podia, no debia, no tenia que irse. Despues de todo lo que pasamos juntos el lo prometio no me abandonaria jamas.

Se me fue con timidez

con la luz del anochecer

ahora sé que no le supe comprender.

Vi su cuerpo en el piso. Devastada por ver lo que tanto temia se habia hecho realidad. Siempre supe que esto pasaria desde el principio sabia que estar conmigo era peligroso.

Mire sus ojos vacios ya sin vida. Mire al rededor tratando de ver su alma pero no la veia eso significaba que todavia habia esperanza.

Se me fue sin avisar

no le pude acompañar

a su cita con la oscuridad

yo no sé si me extraño

si al final me perdonó

sólo sé que ya no está.

-Lo siento amor, lo siento tanto, si no fuera tan egoista estarias vivo pero no a mi lado, - susure

Se me fue tan normal

una tarde, un día más

tan fugaz que no le pude perdonar.

-Dime que lo puedes salvar por favor dime que puedes- dije mirando a mi hermana. Ella nego con la cabeza.

-no puedo traer personas beth, solo puedo curarlos y si estan cerca de la muerte ahi si puedo salvarlos-dijo- el ya salio-

Me miró, sonrió

como iba yo a saber

que tal vez su sonrisa era un adiós.

-Quiero volver a verlo Ivy quiero ver su sonrisa y sentir sus besos por favor-dije mirandolo.

Se me fue tan natural

como el río al mar se va

se me fue de aquí a la eternidad.

Por favor devuelvemelo dije a mi padre.

Yo no sé si me extraño

si al final me perdono

sólo sé que ya no está

lo que es peor... No volverá.

-Ivy podemos pedirle ayuda a Padre ?- dije esperanzada de tener alguna opurtunidad.

- No creo, el esta ocupado Beth.- contesto mirando hacia el cielo.

- El no hizo eso a proposito verdad.?- Pregunte.

- No- contesto Ivy jugandoo distraidamente jugando con sus manos.

Conocia ese gesto ella solia a serlo cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Entonces por que los envio-

- Sabes que ellos no escuchan a nadie solo a su jefe.- Me aclaro.

No podia creer que podia hacer eso.¿ Por que Zach se habia ido con ellos ?. Segui intentando encontrar una razon pero como ya sabia no habia una que yo conociera.

- Que vamos hacer Ivy ?.- Pregunte

- Algo se nos ocurrira Beth.-

-Yo talvez pueda ayudarlos.- Dijo una persona desde la puerta me voltie para encontrarme a una chica. Tendria unos doce años su tez era apenas bronciada, ojos verdes y cabello rojo, como el fuego.

- Quien eres tu.- Pregunte mire a mis hermanos tratando de averiguar si alguno la conocia.

- Yo soy Alissa, y puedo ayudarte.- dijo la chica, sonriente.

- Como podrias a serlo eres una humana.- Dijo Gabe

- Soy algo especial, podria llamar a su alma y regresarla a su cuerpo pero quiero algo a cambio.- Dijo cambiando su mirada de Xavier a Gabe y despues a Ivy.

- Que quieres a cambio ?- Pregunto Gabe, mirandome a los ojos.

- Quiero que me bendigan este anillo, siendo bendecido por un Arcangel y un Serafin sera muy util.- Dijo Alissa sacando un anillo de su bolsillo.

Era un anillo de plata con unas alas. Brillaba a patir de la luz de la ventana del aula.

Ivy y Gabe se miraron, yo sabia que podian hablar mentalmente.

- Esta bien lo haremos- dijo Gabe.

- Bien- dijo entregandoles el anillo.

Primero lo agarro Gabe cerro los ojos y un pequeño esplendor salio del anillo. Le dio el anillo a Ivy y paso lo mismo.

Ella sonrio alegremente. Agarro de su cuello un colgante parecido a una gota de cristal.

- Yo Alissa de Sao invoco al espiritu de Xavier - Dijo uno un gran esplandor y ahi lo vi era su espiritu.

- Me retiro fue un placer hacer un trato con ustedes.- Anuncio mientras le hacia una seña al espiritu de Xavier.

Vi como se iba y al mismo tiempo el alma de Xavier regreso a su cuerpo.

- Ivy ayudalo- Dije mirandola.

"Este fic participa en el Reto Normal:

¿Canto Infernal o Aleluya Celestial?

del foro EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"

Me di cuenta que no habia muchas historias de Xavier y Beth y se me ocurrio esto.

La cancion se llama Se me fue. Muy llinda les recomiendo escucharla

El texto tiene 719 palabras.


End file.
